Original Encounter
Wolfenstein selection screen.]]The Original Encounter (aka 1st Encounter & 2nd Encounter on the Macintosh) was the thirty level campaign originally released with Wolfenstein 3D for the Mac Family (Mac/Jaguar/3DO/Apple IIGS) based on the SNES version's storyline (but uncensored). It is followed by a modified version of the original six episode campaign also known as the 3rd Encounter on Mac. This is known as The Claw of Eisenfaust in the Japanese version of Wolfenstein 3D. Background It contains a different storyline (and set of locations), set before the original DOS Wolf 3-D campaign. The campaign is called the "Original Encounter" on the 3DO and Apple IIGS (based on the SNES/Jaguar/Mac campaign). It serves as another sort of prequel to the original DOS game, perhaps set between the Nocturnal Missions, Spear of Destiny and Escape from Castle Wolfenstein. The Mac version splits the first episode (consisting of three levels, and ending with Hans Grosse's first "death") into what it calls the "First Encounter" as shareware. It is notable as it contains a list of returning boss characters that William Blazkowicz either previously defeated during his Spear of Destiny missions at Castle Nuremberg, or later in his following campaigns from the original release of Wolfenstein 3D. It portrays B.J.'s first attempt on Hitler's life, before the attempt shown in the original game (hence the name "Original Encounter"). The Original Encounter is divided into six missions each with its own boss at the end, they cover the locations of Castle Dresden, Castle Erlangen, Dr. Schabb's Research Laboratory (Castle Hollehammer?), Wolf's Lair, Castle Heidenheim, and finally Castle Wolfenstein (for B.J.'s first attempted assassination of Hitler). There is some overlap and similarities to original campaign with certain stories taking elements from Episodes 1-3 and some taking elements from the Nocturnal Missions, and elements taken from Spear of Destiny, but set in all new locations. Although the in-game story is somewhat different than the manual claims their purpose to be (the briefings and game manual descriptions don't quite fit exactly). Technically only the SNES/Jaguar ports have a complete storyline. The 3DO/MAC/Apple II versions have very little storyline and no briefings/endings screens (what little there is is in the manual, and may suggest the entire story is an 'escape from Castle Wolfenstein', see "Behind the Scenes'). There is no specific timeline date given for the Original Encounter, except only the detail that its mentioned to take place over the course of a month. The Wofenstein Video Graphic Novel for Wolfenstein (2009) appears to be clearly inspired by a mix of the original game and Original Encounter ending with him defeating Hitler at Castle Wolfenstein (similar to the Jaguar/Mac/3DO versions making the entire storyline basically an "An Escape from Castle Wolfenstein' ending with Hitler's defeat in Castle Wolfenstein, although it does make reference to Castle Hollehammer as well). It seems to place it before 1943 with Return to Castle Wolfenstein (but could be viewed as fitting after as well). The guidebooks for RTCW seem to suggest that they occur before 1943 as well, see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Background William "B.J." Blazkowicz was the Allies' only hope. From martial arts to espionage he was a terminal action seeker. Known as the one-man strike team," he now reported directly to the President, who sent him on perilous missions of paramount importance. Somehow how he always managed to get the job done and get out alive. If he couldn't bench press 450 pounds the way most people lift a toothpick, he wouldn't have worn all the medals on his uniform. After William "B.J." Blazkowicz served the allies well as their top operative, and one-man army. They sent him in to infiltrate Nazi Germany, in an attempt to defeat the Fuhrer's SS fanatics. His first task was to eliminate Hans Grosse, Hitler's most ruthless commando. He and his team were based in a castle outside of Dresden. He was ordered to wade through his stormtroops to reach him.From the SNES/Jaguar mission briefing screen However, during the attack BJ is captured and thrown into Castle Dresden's dungeon and is forced to escape, and complete his original orders alone. Following his success, Blazkowicz is sent to Castle Erlangen to stop the Nazi scientists that are building nerve gasses in direct violation of the Geneva convention. He was sent to the castle to seek out and eliminate the source. The kommandant of the SS Guard there was Trans Grosse. He was ordered to kill him, and destroy the nerve gas. Millions of soldiers counted on him (This was B.J.'s second encounter with Trans Grosse, the first one being during his mission to take the Spear of Destiny for the first time in Castle Nuremberg). Following his raging success in his last mission defeating the forces of Trans Grosse, operative Blazkowicz continued on further into the castle (the same castle?). His next task was hard to believe, much less accomplish. The madman, Doctor Schabbs was evidently using a so-called "Corposkinetic Animation Serum" to return dead Nazi soldiers to life. He was ordered to stop Schabbs' evil experiments. After rocking the Nazi war machine and defeating the forces of Dr. Schabbs. However, the Fuhrer's insane plan continued forward unceasingly. B.J. is sent to East Prussia to the infamous Wolf's Lair, Hitler's war room. There, the German general staff kept all its plans. Guarding the plans was the Hideous masterpiece of Doctor Schabbs, the Übermutant. It existed only to protect of the interests of the Nazi menace. He was ordered to obtain the plans, for doing so the free world owed B.J. a great debt (this was the second time B.J. had to fight one of the Ubermutants, the first time was at Castle Nuremberg). The plans, are discovered to detail the Nazis first attack stratagem, which is already underway at the time. B.J. is ordered to Castle Heidenheim to face the Nazi leader known only as the Death Knight. It was not an easy mission, and that was why they were sending Blazkowicz (this was his 2nd encounter with the knight since Castle Nuremberg). After the blows the allies have dealt to his plans, Hitler wages desperate, brutal war upon the allies. He began attacking civilian targets, and had to be stopped. He had fallen back to his last stand, in the legendary Nazi keep known as Wolfenstein. B.J. was ordered to seek him out and stop his destruction. He was ordered to terminate Hitler, because millions of lives lay in the balance (while it seemed initially successful Hitler was not killed and started his next operations to spread the Nazi across Europe). Following the missions over the previous month, Roosevelt sends B.J. one last letter. Stating because of him, millions of human beings are alive who would otherwise be dead. Because of B.J. the most terrible war in history has been won, by us (this of course was a bit premature, as the Reich were not quite over with, and not long after he would be sent to stop the plans' reiteration and Operation Eisenfaust.) He said that the world owes him a debt that it would never be able to repay, that nations not yet born would laud the deeds he performed over the previous month. He thanked William B.J. Blazkowicz for his service, and stated he was indeed a hero for the ages. Missions *Mission One: Dresden Strike :Location: Castle outside Dresden :Objective: Terminate Hans Grosse and escape B.J. has been captured on a mission to uncover the plans for Operation Eisenfaust…in the dark corners of a dungeon fortress he is harshly interrogated. In a desperate attempt to escape, he overpowers the cell guard. Armed only with the guard's pistol and knife, he attempts to escape… *Mission Two: A Dark Secret :Location: Castle Erlangen :Objective: Terminate Trans Grosse and escape The insane warrior Trans Grosse has developed a full line of the most feared tool of modern warfare--the chemical weapons. B.J. has been assigned to stop him from his mad task. Castle Erlangen sits atop a cloudy mountain...its massive stone walls are lined with a smooth carpet of moss. No one knew the location of this castle until a few days before his mission...he was rushed there by the President in hopes of catching the sparse guard unaware. *Mission Three: Operation Eisenfaust :Location: Dr. Schabb's Research Laboratory :Objective: Terminate Dr. Schabbs B.J. attempts to finish the mission he started in Mission One…find out if Operation Eisenfaust is real, or a ploy. Reported by some agents to be a plan to create the ultimate soldier, it was believed Dr. Schabbs managed to graft a working gun onto the chest of some of his less-fortunate minions, and then brought them back to life. Somewhere in the depths of his laboratory, Dr. Schabbs awaited B.J. with his corpso-kinetic serum. B.J. defeated him before he could be turned into a mutant. *Mission Four: Trail of the Madman :Location: Mountain Fortress :Objective: Terminate the Übermutant Trans may be terminated, but his weapons of woe were ready for war. Hidden in the dank dungeons of their mountain fortress were the plans for the first wave of the chemical nightmare. B.J. fought his way to the very bottom, and battled the Ubermutant, who guarded the plans. He began his adventure after descending in the castle's elevator. He was looking for the map room that was guarded by the Übermutant. These maps lead him to the secret base where the weapons and soldiers were being amassed. He had to find them fast--before choking clouds of noxious gas poured over Europe and the world. *Mission Five: Confrontation :Location: Castle Heidenheim :Objective: Terminate the Death Knight Chemical war was about to be waged on a massive scale unless B.J. stopped the evil Death Knight from unleashing his burning gasses. B.J. found the plans hidden in the musty dungeons of the Mountain Fortress, and they led him to Castle Heidenheim, perched on a small rise between two massive mountains. Inside its forbidding stone walls were tons of crack troops and the grotesque Death Knight himself. *Mission Six: Hitler's Last Stand :Location: Castle Wolfenstein :Objective: Terminate Hitler B.J.'s next mission was to take out the nexus of the master state…Hitler. He had been searching for him in bunkers from Normandy to Bern, but he fled to Castle Wolfenstein, a titanic fortress in a forgotten province impervious to invasion…except for B.J.'s. B.J. had to make it past his numerous guards and crack-shot officers to reach the final confrontation. He was sure that Hitler would be ready for him. Behind the scenes The demo of the Macintosh version claims that first three levels are only the beginning of Castle Wolfenstein, and that he hasn't yet escaped the castle yet. However on the SNES and Jaguar ports, Castle Dresden is not the same castle as Wolfenstein, and Wolfenstein is visited in Mission 6, where Hitler/Staatmeister is encountered for the first time. This suggests a changed storyline for the Mac version in which the 1st and 2nd Encounters all take place in Castle Wolfenstein (rather B.J. travelling around Germany/East Prussia) for its version of events. Other than that it is actually very light on story (it excludes mission briefings). The Apple IIGS version is also strongly based on the Mac version and states in the manual (which shows it adapted that version of the story as well): "The mission called "Second Encounter" is a good place to start: this is where the game's story begins: in your prison cell in Castle Wolfenstein." In this form it becomes sort of a vague extension to the prologue of Episode 1: Escape From Castle Wolfenstein. Where he tries to escape only to be thrown back into the dungeon again, and escaping on his second attempt. References Category:Wolfenstein 3D levels Category:Wolfenstein 3D Macintosh port Category:Wolfenstein 3D SNES port Category:Wolfenstein 3D Jaguar port